In many industries it is often necessary to heat liquids that exist in cold environments. Usually, these liquids are stored in tanks or other large reservoirs or they exist naturally in the environment. It is desirable to keep these liquids from freezing or to thaw these liquids if they do freeze. This is typically achieved by using heating mechanisms that are bulky, inefficient, and difficult to use.